Tell me something
by Sexy pet777
Summary: Inspired by Miss storiholic's picture, Tell me. Sunil is walking down the streets one night, until he bumps into a certain love intreast of his. Pepper Clark. They havn't seen each other since the huge fight thay had... how will Sunil react? how will Pepper react?


I got inspired by the deviantart picture called Tell me by Miss Storiholic. So, my strange insipreation couldn't go to waste. She didn't put a back story with the pic so... I just had to get inspired. Enjoy.

Btw everyone in this story is anthro.

Tell me from deviantart belongs to miss storyholic. This story belongs to me! :D

* * *

Street lights flickering. Cars passing by. The streets of the downtown city was an errie place, especially at night. Yet there he was, walking down the dark streets. The coward, the wimp, walking down the street, not minding the darkness nor the errie lights.

Sunil blankly stared ahead as he continued to walk. He didn't care anymore. He didn't mind fear or anything else for that matter. He just kept walking. His girlfriend, (he didn't even cosider her as a person anymore) Delilah, had dumped him for another guy. It broke Sunil's heart, but falling for that cat girl was the only way he would get his mind off of his other love intreast, Pepper Clark

Pepper was beautiful, not to Russell or Vinnie, but to Sunil she was. Pepper use to be tomboyish and so obnoxious, but after she met Captian Cuddles, she quickly matured. Sunil slightly sneered at his thoughts. He didn't care if she wasn't girly, she was perfect just the way she was, until Cuddles had to come and take her sweet personality away from her and him.

Sunil put his hands deeper in his pockets of his black coat. He kept walking. He slightly took out a cigerette. He had been getting addicted to them ever since Delilah came to his life. The fashion model taught him how to smoke and use drugs. It was killing him, but he didn't care.

He took out the cigarette and a lighter and began to light it. Wham!

Sunil droped the cigarette and lighter. "Hey!" A feminine voice snapped. "Watch where you're going dumb nut!" Sunil looked up. He felt his heart stop.

He felt like The whole world stopped. This couldn't be happening. Why was it happening? He didn't know, but right there in front of his was her herself, Pepper Clark.

Sunil and Pepper just stared at each other. They hadn't seen each other in so long, yet here they were. Standing in the streets and looking into each other's eyes. They both just stared into the amber and rose pink eyes. Doing nothing but that.

Sunil quickly remembered the flash back of the huge fight they had 3 years ago.

FLASH BACK

Sunil put a fake smile on his face. It looked real, but he knew it was fake. Him, Russell, Penny, and Zoe where all admiring (Sunil wasn't of course) Pepper and Cuddles hanging out together. Sunil felt a burning anger inside him. He didn't know why he felt this way. Pepper was too... well... obnoxious. He never really liked her. So... why was he so angry with her hanging out with Cuddles?

"They look so cute!" Penny said sweetly. Sunil bit back a growl. He knew how sensitive Penny Ling was... so it wouldn't make him feel any better yelling at her. "I admit it." Russell said to zoe. "You were right when you said that Pepper is in love with Cuddles." Sunil nearly was about to punch Russel, but he didn't. He tried to control his anger and strange feelings inside him. Zoe smiled smugly. "I know." She said. "I mean they do make a good couple." "I Never thought someone could actually think Pepper was attractive." Russell said. Sunil cluched his fist. Hard.

"Hey guys!" Pepper and Cuddles walked over to them. "Hey Pepper!Hey Cuddles!" "Hi." Sunil said, putting on the most fake smile he had ever done. "Me and Cuddles were just wondering that we should get Cuddles to know everyone else better." "I would love to help." Zoe said. "Me too." "Me three." "I'm good." Sunil said.

"All right then." Pepper said cheerfully. "Cuddles, why don't you go with Russell, Zoe, and Penn, while I go with Sunil." Cuddles smiled. "Sounds perfect." Pepper smiled back. "Thanks babe." Sunil hated it when she called Cuddles babe, but hate couldn't even top off what he felt when he saw what happened next. Pepper. Kissed. Cuddles. On. The. Lips.

Sunil felt his heart stop. A burning, hateful, negative feeling surrounded him. He cluched his fists very hard and just glared at them. He felt like screaming. Like hurting someone. It just made him feel so furious and violent.

They parted and the lovers smiled at each other. Cuddles went off with the other three while Pepper left with Sunil on a car ride.

Hours later

The car was silent. Pepper had sensed sunil was very upset about something. And it was not good. The looked on his face... the way he had his grip on the wheel... how silent he was... he was always quiet before, but not like this. Pepper felt a slight fear in her body. She stared out the window. Everything was just quiet... until she spoke.

"Sunil..." "THAT'S IT!"

Sunil hit the brakes and parked on the side of the road. He pplaced his head on the wheel as he breathed hard with anger. Pepper just stared at him with shock and fear. What was going on? "Sunil, are you alright?" "NO PEPPER!" He shouted. "I AM NOT ALRIGHT!" "Well what's wrong?" Asking that question was a big mistake.

"WHAT'S WRONG?! WHAT'S WRONG?! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG MILDRED! I AM SO SICK AND TIRED OF SEEING YOU AND THAT DULL STUPID WEASEL MAKING LOVE CONSTANTLY!"

Pepper stared at him. She glared. "What do you have against Cuddles?" "What I have against him, is that you "love" him, but the weird thing is is that you just met him yesterday." Pepper was silent. "That is not love Pepper. Just meeting someone yesterday and thinking they are the one is not, I repeat, NOT, love." "What do you know about love?" Peper challenged. "You couldn't get a girlfriend even if you tried." "Well at least she would be better and more intreasting than than you and Cuddles' so called, "relationship."

Pepper stared at him with shock. "Well excuse me mr mongoose." She said. "But me and Cuddles are in love and we are in a relationship and he is intreasting. And you couldn't get a girlfriend as long as you are your cowardly, stupid, immature, shy, awkward, nerdy self." Sunil cluched his fists. "Well I'm sure Cuddles will dump you as long as you are YOUR tomboyish, brash, loud, obnoxious, dumb, rude, pathetic self. And a horrible excuse for a comedian!"

Pepper gasped. Sunil even admitted to himself, that he went a little too far there. but right now, he didn't care. Pepper glared at him. "I Can't stand you sometimes!" She yelled. "You are so... so... you're such a..." Sunil knew what she was going to say. He hated it when people called him that name, and he would have such a fit when they called him that. He growled at her.

"Say it." He said slowly, firmly, and coldly. "I Dare you to say those damn words." Pepper did just that. "You are a coward!" She shouted, pointing at him. Sunil didn't understand why he brought himself to do it, but he did. He snatched her wrist and gripped it very hard, nearly causing a bruise to be on her wrist.

"LISTEN HERE CLARK!" He shouted, nearly scaring Pepper. "I MAY BE COWARDLY, BUT SURE WON'T HESITATE TO BEAT YOU BLACK AND BLUE! I'M NOT AFRAID TO PUT MY HANDS ON YOU AND YOU BETTER BELIVE IT!" Pepper got her wrist out of his grip and stared at him with such shock, horror, and fear that it nearly broke Sunil's heart.

It did broke his heart when he saw what she did next. She... she began to cry. Pepper, the tough, rough, tomboy of the crew... was crying. She had tears of fear and sadness run down her face. Sunil wanted to punch himself in the face. "TAKE ME HOME!" Pepper comanded. Sunil turned on the car and did just that, and when tommorow came, she packed her bags and left and he didn't see or hear or talk to her in 3 whole years.

End of flashback

They stared at each other. Sunil's heart broke into pieces. "Sunil," Pepper managed to say. "is... is that... really you?" Sunil chuckled slightly. "Yes." He said gently. Pepper blushed and smiled. They were both silent. It had been so long since they've seen each other... yet here they were. After threee years of being apart... they were finally back together.

"So." Sunil said. "How have you been." Pepper looked away. "Not so good. Cuddles dumped me." Sunil stared at her. "For what?" "He dumped me for another girl named Delilah." Sunil blinked a bit.

"Oh Pepper." He muttermed. "Mai samaihana kaise aba manana." Pepper blinked. "What?" She asked, not understanding Sunil's Hindi language.

"I said," Sunil explained. "I understand how you feel." Pepper nodded. "Oh." She said. "Why Iis that?" "Because... Delilah was my girlfriend." Pepper blinked. "That must suck." she said quietly. Sunil nodded. he growled slightly. "Cuddles rahata hai lene dura se hara la aki!" Pepper blinked. "Wha?" "Nothing." Sunil said. Pepper shook her head, giggling.

"Sunil." She said. "I'm sorry." "For what?" "for insulting you." She said. "I... I didn't mean all those things I said back there... I was just angry..." She sounded like she was going to cry... and that's just what she did. Cried. Sunil hated it when she cried. It broke his heart so badly. He kneeled down and comforted her, holding her in his arms, letting her cry on his chest. He patted her back gently as she continued to cry. "I should be sorry." Sunil said. "I judged you and cuddles... I 'm sorry for threatening to beat you. I never want to hurt you and I never wouldn't dare try to lay my hands on you... cause... I love... I love..." Pepper looked up at him.

Sunil sighed. He couldn't say it. "I love... I... just... I want you to know that... the only reason I was upset was because... oh dammit Pepper, I can't take it anymore." Without thinking, he grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her lips deeply, not sexually, but deeply. Pepper blinked. Her eyes were wide with shock. Sunil parted from her, his eyes still closed. They were both silent.

Sunil opened his eyes a bit and smiled at her. "Tha kvo ki mai pvara apa." Pepper blinked. Sunil smiled. He knew what she was wondering. He got close to her ear. "I said," He whispered gently. "I love you." Pepper was scilent. She blushed a deep red. The anthro skunk smiled gently. Sunil held her by the waist while Pepper wrapped her arms around his neck. They held each other gently.

"Sunil," Pepper whispered gently. "Hmm." "Tell me." "Huh?" "Tell me how much you love me." Sunil looked at her. She was smiling at him. Sunil grinned and kissed her again, this time alot deeper and passionately than the last one. Pepper felt her knees feel weak and she held onto him. Sunil held onto her. They parted and smiled at each other.

"Hey," Sunil said softly. "Let's go get something to eat. I know a resteraunt down town and we can hang out there." Pepper smiled. "sounds good." They both held hands and walked down the streets together, knowing that everything will be all right.

* * *

Woo! Took me two days to plan this out and write this. Though I do have requests that I'm working that have not been worked on for quite a while... hmmm... :\

Anways, hope you guys and gals enjoyed. :D


End file.
